


And I Can Love

by MissDavis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Wits On Tap Challenge, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetic remix of the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1672838">Acrobat by Unreconstructedfangirl</a> for the Wits on Tap 2016 Challenge. Sherlock's state of mind during the end of His Last Vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unreconstructedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Acrobat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672838) by [unreconstructedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl). 



> The last time I wrote a poem was when my first boyfriend dumped me in 1995. I don't know why I thought this challenge sounded fun. :) But I got to read and think about a lovely story so I guess it wasn't a total loss.

I close my eyes against the glare  
Lasers, spotlights, shine   
They show the lie, the shot, the death   
The things I've done for you 

The cell is bare   
There's time for me   
To see mistakes repeated   
Remember home   
When we were there   
Together not alone 

Here in my cell   
I think and think   
But not the way I did   
Need something else to help me through   
A push, a drug, a you 

I tried to solve the case   
I thought I had a plan   
The drive was blank, false hope, again   
But neither of us see   
You've loved a lie, before and still   
I'll help despite the pain   
I want you back, I want her gone   
Please tell me what to do 

You come, you come, you come to see   
Me as I sit and wait   
For what? Who knows   
I'm Sherlock Holmes   
I'll sort it out   
I only live for you

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work in the U2 song from the original inspiration but all I managed to do was the title.


End file.
